I want you back
by Sweet-Cheeks-Bitch
Summary: Santana realizes she wants Puck back, but whit Lauren in the picture does she stand a chance?. Santana is all of a sudden more attractive to Puck when she starts 'Dating' someone else. Set in Silly Love songs. Please Read and review. I would appreciate it. Love triangles will occur :D
1. You cant always get what you want

**Okay so like my cousin i loooove Pucktana. So this is a story about them! Set in silly love songs :) Enjoy and review.**

* * *

"Okay you made your point i'm sort of a bitch, but i'm willing to change...I wont tell Lauren to look out for poachers who might mistake her for the endagered white rhino." Santana said staring at Puck not knowing Lauren was behind her. She really liked Puck, She was not about to let a Killer whale come and take him away from her.

"I heard that...Dont make me rip that weave out your head!" Lauren said, Santana smiled.

"This is not going to be good." Puck said as Santana turned around.

"Hello, Lauren you are a beautiful person, now get out of my way please affores i end you!" Santana said bitchy. Puck just watching them.

"You dont want push me." Lauren said as she walked to Puck.

"Oh see i sorta do, i'm from a part of town called Lima heights ajecent, you know were that is pop and fresh? Its on the wrong side of the tracks." Santana said slapping her. Lauren passed her glasses to Puck and grabbed Santana by the chin and threw her about. Santana bit her leg, but was soon threw into the locker by the girl twice her size.

Puck felt kinda bad but let it happen. He watched Santana slide across the floor as Coach Beiste, He felt bad. "Thats how we do it in Lima heights!" She shouted as she was dragged away. Everyone was watching. She looked in pain. During his next period Puck skipped to go see Santana in the Nurses office.

"Hey." He said standing in the door way. Santana sighed and looked away, her wrist in a bandage. He could tell she had been crying. Santana never cries.

"What do you want?" she asked bitchy.

"I wanted to see if you were okay?" He said with his hands in his pockets.

"Well your Hippo fractured my wrist, so yeah i'm on frickon cloud nine!" she said angry, but not shouting. Puck closed the door and sighed.

"I'm sorry Santana." Puck said sitting down next to her. She turned her head. "Say something." he said again. Santana looked at him with tears falling down her face. "Why are you crying?" he asked. Santana laughed bitchy, still crying.

"Are you seriously asking that question!" She said.

"Santana." He said. Santana sighed and looked at her hands that were on her lap.

"It was humiliating, I'm a bitch, no one has ever beating me, she has beating me at everything." She said wiping away the tears. She has only really opened up to him and her bestfriend Brittany.

"Like what?"

"Everyone likes her, She beat me in a fight, she...She..."

"She what?" Puck asked her, grabbing her non-fractured hand, Santana pulled away.

"She's got you." It was silent for a minute. Santana got up. "Guess its time to face the humiliation, cant hide forever, right." She said looking at him and leaving. Puck stood up and rushed after her.

"Santana wait!" He said running after her.

"What?" She said angry and turning around to face him.

"I really care about you." He said.

"Yeah well i really care about alot of things, the only difference between you caring about things and me caring about things is that i actually show it!" She said walking off again.

"what is that supposed to mean?" He said catching up with her. She stopped again.

"It means that you dont show it! You call me a bitch, and dont do nothing when your no good, low life, girlfriend throws me around the school like i'm a ball...You dont care Puckerman, so stop pretending like you do just to make me feel better." She said angry.

"I do care about you Santana, you were my first, your my bestfriend i have never stopped caring about you." He said, looking at her.

"Okay first of all i may have been your first but you werent mine and second off all my bestfriend is Brittany." She said walking off. Puck stood there, he knew she obvisouly cared about him otherwise she wouldnt of stood up to Lauren, and been so obsessive when other girls were around her.

* * *

It had been a couple days and Santana had to sit out of some glee rehursels because of her wrist. She sat there watching Lauren flirt with Puck, Usually Puck would flirt back but today he just wasnt feeling it. After Glee Santana was at her locker fixing her make-up in her mirror.

"Hey Santana i cant come over tonight, Artie and I are going to the movies to watch transformers, you know secretly he is one." Brittany said smiling.

"Its okay Britt Britts, have fun." Santana said smiling again. Brittany walked of meeting Artie half way. Santana looked around at all the couples. Finn and Rachel, Sam and Quinn, Tina and Mike, Artie and Brittany and Puck and Lauren, she frowned as she wanted it. All of a sudden she saw Karofsky, checking some guy out. She sighed with Shock. She walked up to him.

"What was that?" She said folding her arms.

"What was what?" Karofsky asked confused.

"I saw you check him out." Karofsky looked around nervously.

"No i didnt."

"Oh please, i'm the queen of checking out i know what i saw and what i saw was you checking him out, so either you were admiring the clohtes brand he was wearing or your gay and i'm guessing that its the second one as you wouldnt wear the junk he was." Santana said with her bitchy smirk. Puck looked over and saw.

"What do you want Santana?" Karofksy asked nervously.

"its a win-win situation, you date me to make Puckerman jealous and i'll be your beard, i mean you obvsiouly dont want the whole school knowing your gay." She said looking at him.

"And how will they found out JLO?" Karofksy said.

"One you havnt had a girlfriend since forever and two if your not careful with your eyes then it will be all round Lima Quicker then i change Sexual partners." She said raising her eyebrows.

"And i'll just deny it, thanks Santana but no thanks." he said. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Looks like we have a new teen gay!" She shouted Karofsky grabbed her hand.

"Okay fine whatd do i have to do?" he said grabbing her hand.

"Well first of all you can get of my fractured wrist before i bust your balls." Dave let go. "And second of all wouldnt take much then a public outing of us dating and a few light making outs in the hallway." She said smiling.

"Cant we even get all the way." He said shoving her.

"I did it with you once never going to happen again, and besides you like the cock." she said walking off smiling. Puck saw and followed.

"What was that about?" He asked seeming really jealous.

"What are you talking about?" She asked smiling and folding her arms.

"You and Karofksy." He said looking at her.

"Didnt you hear were dating now, not jealous are you?" She said sarcasticly.

"Jeez didnt know you could stoop so low." he said.

"he's better than the rhino your macking on with." Santana said Puck sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Dont you understand that i still care about you?" Puck said.

"I understand completly, i care about you too, i just found someone else! Now you and your whale of a girlfriend can live a happy life together!" She said patting him on the soulder before walking off with the bitchy smirk.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and please review! :D **


	2. two can play that game

**More reviews would be nice! :D Next chapter! Pretty much doing what pops into mind! :D **

Santana was sitting away from Puck in the choir room, and yet she could still feel his stares on her. She would do anything to get him back. She folded her arms to push her boobs up so Puck would want her more. She made sure her bandaged wrist was on show, because Santana likes the sympathy. Just then Sam came in with a justin beiber look. Santana didnt know what it was about first. Everyone listened to him gab on. When Santana heard a familer voice she was in love with.

"Dude that haircut makes your mouth look even bigger." Puck said dopey. Sue who was sitting next to Santana then made a comment. Santana sniggered at the fact the She thought Sam was a girl. He start his performance and Santana thought it was pretty hot. She was dancing and singing along with the others. She turned her head to look at Puck and he was singing along too, she smiled before turning her head incase he noticed. She then continued to dance with Mercedes. After The performance everyone was happy including Quinn who was on the fence about it before. The only person with the stupid frown on his face was Finn.

The bell went and everyone got up and left, Santana made sure she was in Puck's sight before walking out in her short tight red body-con skirt. She walked to her locker when Dave walked up to her.

"Okay its been a week and this whole fake dating thing is not working." He said quietly to her.

"Why?" she said not looking at him.

"Well we harldy speak to eachother and we havnt even made out." He said,

"Look Karofksy, i meant on my terms okay..." Santana stopped talking and grabbed him and kissed him as she saw Puck walked past, she even put his hand on her butt. She saw Puck have a sad smile. She quickly pulled away from her. "You are the worst kisser ever." she said wiping her lips.

"Thanks Santana." Dave said walking off.

Puck walked off knowing that Santana had kissed him, his heart was pumping, he was so angry how could she make her feel this way, oh wait a second he was doing the exact same thing to her. He didnt know why he couldnt just drop Lauren and go for Santana. He got the perfect idea. Whilst Sam was doing his her in the boys locker room, Mike, Artie and Puck came up to him.

"We want in." Puck said.

"In what?" Sam said turning around.

"The justin beiber experiance." Artie said confidently.

"Its kinda a one man band." Sam said protesting.

"So expand." Mike said simply. Sam sighed.

"Look how you made all those chicks melt in glee club, now think about the power of four beibers." Artie said smirking.

"We'd be unstoppable and i kinda need to get Santana away from Karofksy so i have more of a chance." Puck said, they all turned their head to him.

"Dude you had her, you've had her all your life, go get her back." Mike said.

"Its not as easy as oh hey Santana your hot, i'm hot lets make out...I actually have feelings for her." Puck said.

"Then why are you with lauren?" Sam asked.

"That dosnt matter, look are we in or not?" Puck said getting a bit furstrated. Just then Finn came up.

"Uhh whats goin on?" He said confused.

"Were joining the justin beiber experiance." Artie replied.

"Wait you guys do realize that Justin beiber is a...Sucks right" Finn said, Sam walked closer to him.

"Quinn seemed pretty into it When i was singing in glee club." Sam said.

"Right well i'm going to spend my time on songs that arnt geared towards 12 year olds." Finn said walking off before Sam said someting.

"Good, then you wont have any time to pick up any other guys girlfriends!" Sam said.

"Go near mine dude and your getting a knuckle sandwhich." Puck said.

"Which one?" Mike asked confused.

"Santana who do you think?" Puck said.

"If you remember correctly Puckerman you got mine pregnant." Finn said walking off.

The next day in glee club, Santana could see Finn walking over to Quinn and put her arm around her, something was definatly up. When she looked away, she saw four boys all walk in, looking like the 12 year old they were all melting over. She saw Puck and thought he looked stupid. Santana saw Lauren flirtaciously look at Puck, so she did the same, the only thing diffrent was Puck actually looked back at her.

Sam introduced them and they started to sing Somebody in love. Santana started melting over Puck, and they all ran to the auditoriam where they were singing. It was like a battle between Lauren, especially when she saw Santana staring and smiling at her man. Well what she thought was her man. Santana was so happy, She knew Puck was singing it to her but she also knew she had to show she didnt care. Sam was also standing out to her, and she knew Quinn would cheat on him eventually so she had to get him, which would make Puck even more jealous, plus she really wanted to get on them froggy lips. At the end of the performance, she saw Lauren wait back, she went back stage to Sam.

"Hmmm Sammy Evans you are beiberlicous." Santana said walking up to him. He looked at her. "How are things going with you and Quinn?" She asked bitchy.

"Fine, What about you and Karofksy?" He asked pretty confused.

"That's Over with a capital over." She said frowning a little. "And no there not, You and i should err talk soon." She said before walking off. leaving Sam very confused.

A couple days later and everyone was wearing Brittany's Clothes, Santana was talking with Quinn when Tina came along, and then Rachel, taking away Brittany's spotlight as usual.

At lunch Santana had went to her locker to fix her lip gloss when Sam walked up to her.

"You said you wanted to talk to me?" he said looking at her.

"Took you long enough." She said smirking and walking off to the libaray. He wouldnt stop doing his impressions and Santana was getting annoyed.

"First of all that is offensive, he shot martain luther king." Santana said. He then done a starwars impression, Santana was about to get insane. "Okay you know what lets just cut to the chace, Despite the fact that your mouth to face ratio is like way off you still some how manage to be cute, but make no mistake, everytime you open your humunges mouth you take one step closer to everyone seeing that your actually a dork." She said Sam just looking at her not really knowing what to say. "Which is were i come in, I hear by offer my services as a mistress I wants on them froggy lips and i wants on em now" She said again.

"But i'm dating Quinn." Sam said smiling.

"And this just in, she cheated on you." Santana said, Sam disagreeing. "I know your as dumb as a bag of wet hair, but you know in your heart she's lying, that gumball story was insane, your choosing to believe it so you can be with her." She said she like sam and she needed to get him staright. He sat there listening to her with his head down. "...But because you have some buzz at this school, think about it." She said finsihing her sentance and walking off.

They then done a performance of sing by chemical romance in the audirtoriam for fun. When they got out, Santana was walking down the hallway when Puck came towards her.

"That outfit is pretty hot." He said smiling.

"Gee thanks." She said sarcaticlly and walking off. Puck didnt do anything other then stand there and watch her go, when all of a sudden Sam stopped her.

"Can i please just get to glee club without anyone stopping me." She said a bit frustrated.

"I accpet your offer." Santana smiled. "I broke up with Quinn and i want you to be my girlfriend." He said smiling.

"Well Sammy Evans, you made the right choice." She grabbed his hand and walked to glee club.

In glee club she was all over him, her legs on his and she was messing with his legs. Quinn was looking at them upset, as was Puck.

"When did this happen?" MErcedes asked.

"I thought you were dating KArofksy?" Tina said confused. Santana ignored them.

Puck was so Jealous as was Quinn, Lauren was happy as Santana was now distracted and Rachel was rambiling on about orginoal songs for regionals, so all in all it worked out pretty well

**Please review!**


	3. I need you

**Okay this story is now turning into a Puck/Santana/Sam story! :D Santana realizes that she actually has feelings for Sam and Sam may feel the same way, what happens when they change their relationship status on facebook which Santana never does. and what happens when Santana knocks on Pucks door late at night in tears? Enjoy and review! :D **

IT had been a week or two since Rachel Berry's party, everyone got so drunk and Rachel lost her drinking virginity. They continued to drink after the party and neraly got themselves suspended. That was when they agreed to not drink until after nationals. Santana was not going to carry this out, nor a few other members of the glee club, Brittany, Sam, Puck etc. Santana hadnt spoken to Puck and she felt like she didnt want to, especially now she was dating Sam. With Kaorfsky she just wanted Puck more and more but with Sam, it was the opposite way round. Making Sam break up with Quinn was a win-win situation for everybody. Quinn got to be with Finn which she really wanted, Sam got to realize the type of person Quinn really was, and Santana, well lets just say Santana got to fall inlove with a whole new person.  
She still had feelings for Puck, she always would, but they were slowly getting smaller and smaller.

Santana was at Sam's one night and they were up in his bedroom, watching a film. He had done a couple of impressions of the charactors and Santana had threatend to leave many times. After the film had finsihed they started making out. Sam seemed to be nervous and not Put out. Santana got frustrated.

"Sam are you kidding me? The whole point in you taking cold showers was because tubbers didnt put out and now your not? Whats up with that?" She said sitting up a little.

"Promise you wont laugh?" He said sighing a little.

"I cant promise anything, but go on?" she said smiling.

"I'm still a virgin...I just wanted to get it over and done with and I really liked Quinn so i thought she would you know." Sam said sitting up.

"Okay i thing you need to know about Quinn, ever since she got knocked up by my boyfriend she wont go near one of them until she is married and probably a bit more, wereas I dont care, i have took loads of people's virginites. Finns, Puckermans, Karofsky's even Britts." Sam raised an eyebrow. "Look i know i'm the biggest slut of Mckinly but i dont cheat, i never have and i never will, if i get bored of a guy i dont puLL a Quinn i dump them on there sorry asses and go find someone else." Sam smiled at how honest Santana was. "So wanna get this over and done with now? Its not actually that big of a deal?" She said smirking.

"What if i do it wrong?" Sam said nervously.

"Uh your starting to sound like Berry! Just trust me you will know exactly what your doing." She said kissing him. An hour later and Santana and Sam were laying there. Santana in her underwear and one of Sam's shirts and Sam in his boxers. "It wasnt as bad as you thought uhh?" She said smiling.

"Actually no, it was really good." Sam replied smiling.

"See, and you were almost as good as Puck so a few more goes and you may be even better." Santana said smiling.

"Can i ask you a question?" Sam said.

"Aslong as it doesnt involve one of your crazy impressions that make you think your cool." She replied not looking at him but cuddeling into his chest.

"Are you just dating me to make Puckerman Jealous?" Santana stayed silent for a mintue before sitting up and looking at him.

"Look Sam i'd be lying if i said i dont have feelings for him, i always will. He's been threw everything with me, i've known him since Kindergarten, he's always there for me when i'm upset. He's my bestfriend, but the more i'm with you i forget about him and i'm not the one to let all my emotions out or be nice about it, but i really like you sam and i wanna be with you, not for anybody else but me." She said smiling. Sam smiled.

* * *

_Santana Lopez is in a relationship with Sam Evans- (23 people like this)_

"are you trying to kill me?" Puck said to Santana who was at her locker.

"No, What are you talking about?" She asked confused.

"You dating karofsky and then Sam? Is he just another fake dating thing to make me jealous?" Puck asked.

"No i actually have feelings for him and you should know that because i never change my facebook status i dont like labels, unless its with you." She said looking at him and walking off. Puck followed.

"Santana i really like you." Santana stopped and turned around.

"You had your chance Puck and you just cant stand the fact that Sam has got me, i was always there, and you never wanted me then? So why now?" Puck just looked at her, he knew she was upset and really cared about him because she was never so sweet and open with him. "Puck your my bestfriend, we've been through everything with eachother, when my parents divorced you were there for me, When Quinn give your baby up, i was there for you, but i cant be friends with you without feeling something for you and i dont want to hurt Sam...I'm sorry Puck." she said smiling a little and walking off with tears in her eyes.

* * *

A couple of weeks later, and Puck and Santana hadnt spoken. She was always with Sam going to breadsticks or hanging out at eachothers, they even double dated with Brittany and Artie to the movies. Santana hadnt seen Sam all day and she didnt want to. She was tucked in bed around 11:30pm and she was crying. Her mom was in bed and she had to get out, so she sneaked past her moms room and climbed out the guess room window. She then climbed down the drainpipe and got into her car and drove off. It was ten minutes before she got were she wanted to be and the tears wouldnt stop falling down her face. She climbed out of her car and walked up to the front door, she hadnt been to his house in months. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door. She waited a couple of minutes for it to answer and it didnt so she went to walk to her car as she got to her car the door opened.

"Santana?" She heard him say. She turned around and he saw her crying, he walked up to her worried, he didnt care that he was just in his boxers and it was cold outside and he didnt care that he had no shoes on, he just wanted to know that she was okay. He wrapped his arms around her and she cried into his chest.

"I'm sorry Puck, i'm so sorry." She said through her cries.

"Sorry for what?" He said looking at her. She lifted her head to look at him.

"I'm pregnant...With Sam." Puck let go of her and looked at her. He walked back a little. "Puck." She said hopless.

"W...H-How? Santana?" Puck said so heart broken and disopointed.

"Puck i'm so sorry, Remember how i said we are bestfriends and were always there for eachother no matter what...Well i need you, I need you to hold me and tell me that everything is going to be okay, and your never going to let anybody hurt me no matter who they are or how big they are, just like you used to when we were in Kindergarten." She said through tears. Puck listend and was so hurt.

He looked at her. "...You have a boyfriend for that." Santana let out a hurt sigh, and More tears fell down her face as Puck walked back into his house so upset.

"Puck." she said crying. The door shut and she got into her car and cried so much that it made her feel sick.

The next day in School she was so scared to see Puck and Sam. As soon as she walked in she saw Sam at his locker and Puck at his, Puck walked off looking at her disopointed and hurt. She sighed as she held her books to her chest and walked up to him.

"Hey Sam." She said quietly.

"Hey babe." He said kissing her cheek.

"We need to talk." She said looking down.

"Your breaking up with me? i figured, there is only so much a girl can take..." Santana cut him off.

"No i'm not breaking up with you, I-I...I'm having a baby...Your baby." She said with tears in her eyes and looking down. Sam stood there and was in shock. "Say something please." She said looking at him as a tear fell down her face.

"I cant have a baby, i'm 16." He said. "I struggle already i cant deal with a kid." He said.

"So what are you saying?" She said looking at him as the tears stopped. She was getting angry.

"I dont want to be a teen dad and i'm Sorry Santana but I cant look after this kid." He said. Santana was angry.

"No you will! Its just as much your responsibility as it is mine! I thought you never run away from your mistakes!" She said angry.

"This is an exception."

"Well you know what i think, Your nothing but a coward! I know girls with bigger balls than you! I hope you realize that your making a mistake...I know i did, you were the biggest mistake i ever made." She said walking off and crying.

**Hope you enjoyed and please please please review! :D **


	4. Its yours

**Santana tells her parents about her pregnancy and Brittany goes and talks to Santana. Enjoy and Review! :D **

**Santanas father will be played by George Lopez and her mother Gloria Estefan.**

Santana came in from school and slung her bag on her table, she walked into the living room where she saw her Father and Mother. She was confused as they had divorced 5 years ago and are living in different houses. Her father had even re-married and has step children that Santana does not want to get involve in, in fear of punching one of them.

"Dad?" She said confused Standing in the door way.

"Hey baby." He said smiling and hugging her.

"What are you doing here?" Santana asked after pulling out of the hug.

"Oh your mother and i have some divorce papers to deal with."

"Still?" Santana said confused.

"Yeah well they messed everything up a couple years back and need us to...never mind." Her father said smiling. She just smiled a little and rested her head on the door frame.

"Is something wrong Mija?" Her mother said a little worried. Santana sighed as a tear fell down her face. She wiped it away as her mother came up to her. "Santana are you okay?" She asked again.

"You guys may wanna take a seat" Santana said, her parents did so and she walked further into the living room and faced her parents. "...I'm Pregnant." She said rubbing her hands together nervously and looking down. Her mother looked shocked. "I'm so sorry." she said again breaking the awkward silence.

"Whos is it? Puckerman?" Her father asked.

"No dad its not Puck." She said. "Its Sams." She said again.

"The cute blonde haired boy?" Her mother asked. Santana nodded. "Well does he know?" She asked again shocked.

"He knows and he says he dosnt want to be a teen dad, so looks like i'm raising this baby on my own." Santana replied.

"Oh baby, i'm sorry." Her mother said hugging her. Her father then stood up and hugged her.

"I'm disopointed in you Santana, but i'm here for you."

"Thanks dad." Santana said smiling.

A couple hours later and it was just her and her mother at the dinner table eating the dinner. Santana's dad had gone leaving her some money to pay for bills for her.

"Have you been to the doctors yet?" Her mother asked. Santana sat there stabbing her fork into her lettace.

"No, i want you to come with me, i dont want to do it alone." Santana said, she was a tuff girl but this was killing her.

"Sure baby, i'm suprised Brittany hasnt come round, she must be excited huh?" her mother said Santana was suprised at how calm she was.

"She dosnt know, no one does other than Sam and Puck."

"Noah? Why does Noah know, he's not the father."

"I told him first, he's my bestfriend and he's not even there, i have no one, i dont have Sam, Puck...no one." santana said crying.

"Mija you have everybody, and if those boys dont want to be apart of your life for a mistake that you made then screw em."

"What makes things worse is that Noah had a baby last year and i need him." She said again.

"You dont need him Santana, what you need is your family, supporting you and being there for you and friends...well there just a bonus...why dont you go get some rest." Santana did just that. She lay in her bed staring at her reflection in the mirror and was thinking about her life with her baby. The next morning she got dressed and shoved her hair into a pony tail and quickly shoved on the nearest thing in her reach. Turned out it looked pretty hot. She walked into to school and went to her locker were Brittany walked up to her.

"Hey Santana, are you okay?" She asked.

"Why wouldnt i be okay?" santana replied.

"Well you've been really quiet just laltey and when Rachel said something super annoying you never insult or call her really really mean names, so something is wrong." Brittany said leaning on her locker.

"Look Brittany, i have to tell you something but you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"I promise."

"Sam and I are having a baby, but Sam dosnt want to look after the baby so i'm going to do it by myself and Puck dosnt want to be my friend because of it." Santana said in the simplest form.

"Well i'm never going to stop being your friend and i know your going to be a fab mommy one day." Santana smiled.

"And your going to be a fab auntie." Santana said smiling. "Thanks Britt." Santana said again.

"Its okay, and your secrets safe with me."

"Do you want to come to my doctors appointment with me? My mom's going too and i'd really like my best friend to be there." Brittany smiled hinting that it was a yes. Sam had over heard the conversation and felt bad.

In the doctors office.

"Okay Santana you are 12 weeks gone and you are due Novemeber 18th, you have a really healthy baby, and the heart is beating perfectly."

"Thankyou." Santana said smiling.

"I will go get you the photos." The nurse said smiling and walking out the room. Santana sat up a little.

"wow reality has just hit me real hard." Santana said abit worried.

"Dont worry Mija you will be fine."

"Yeah Santana your super brave i know you can do it." Brittany said.

"Thanks Britt, but the truth is i'm more of a coward then anybody in glee club." Santana said smiling as the nurse came back in.

"There you are Santana." The nurse said as she handed Santana five little sonogram pictures and a video.

"Aww Its so cute." Her mom said.

"Its so clear." Santana replied.

"It kinda looks like an alien." Brittany said. The girls laughed. Santana's mom noticed her staring at her baby.

"Thats your baby Santana, your a mommy." Santana;s mom said, Santana smiled.

**Okay hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	5. making the right choice

**Okay guys REVIEW! anyway just a normal day in school for Santana. **

Santana was sat in glee club, alone at the back. Well she was sat next to Finn and Mercedes, but she was in a world of her own. She was staring at the back of Sam's head, wishing he would be apart of her baby's life. She then looked at Puck who was sitting next to Rachel and Artie. He turned his head out and looked at her and smiled a little. She felt her heart drop, he hadnt spoken to her since she told him. She smiled back, before looking at Mr Schue who was talking about Regionals, which was a couple weeks away, and they were all thinking about writing orgional music for it. Mr Schue got cut of by the school bell, and everyone stood up and walked out, Santana walked out with Puck following.

"Hey wait up." Santana turned her head and saw Puck running up to her, she continued to walk as Puck caught up with her.

"You actually want to talk to me?" She said sarcasticlly.

"Look Santana it hurt me, I do really care about you and i just needed to think and after a pep talk of my mom and finding out that Sam dosnt want anything to do with it, i couldnt let you do it alone." He said as they walked up the stairs onto the next floor.

"So what you wanna be the father?" She said confused.

"No i'm not saying that, i'm saying i'm going to be there for you, if you ever need me no matter what time or were it is you know i've got your back right." He said causing Santana to smile as they reached her locker.

"Thanks Puck." She said smiling, as she opened her locker. On her locker door was the picture of her 12 week old baby. Sonogram of course.

"Is this it?" Puck said smiling and picking the piture up of the locker door.

"Yep." Santana said sorting through her makeup bag.

"Has Sam seen it?" He said putting back on her door.

"Well i was thinking about it but he would probably throw it back in my face." She said closing her bag and looking at him.

"Show it too him, he may change his mind...theres nothing better than seeing your baby for the first time, i would know." Puck said smiling and walking off. Santana looked at him walk of and then looked at her sonogram before grabbing it and closing her locker and walking off. She eventually found Sam at the end of the hall talking to another Jock. She walked up to him grabbed his hand and took him into a a corner that wasnt crowded.

"Santana i know what your here for but..." Sam was cut off.

"Sam just listen to me, just for 5 minutes and if you still dont want anything to do with me or the baby then i will leave you alone." Sam sighed and looked to the side. "Here."

"Whats this?" Sam asked as he looked at the sonogram.

"Its your baby, I want my baby to have a dad, there real dad and wether your to young or not so am i. I need you Sam, and so does this baby."

"Look Santana..." Sam was cut off again.

"I dont want to hear it, i just want you to know." She said walking off.

"Wait Santana your picture." Santana turned around but continued to walk.

"Keep it."

XXXXXX

The next day Sam was in the locker room sat on the bench after football practice. Puck came and joined him.

"Sup dude." Puck said as he started to clean his helmet.

"Sup." Sam said who was wiping the mud of his shoes.

"So i kinda need to talk to you."

"Dude if its about Santana and the baby stop right there, its not happening." Sam said.

"Just here me out." Sam sighed and looked at him. "I know how your feeling, and usually when people say that they never really do know but i do, i went through it last year bro...and its hard but its so worth it. I didnt care about my future or if i didnt graduate or i wasnt a badass or popular anymore because at that moment in time Beth and Quinn were the only things that mattered to me. I knew that i would of done anything to be in their lives. Seeing Quinn struggle with me was hard but seeing her struggle alone was the worst thing about it, and its gunna be the same for you, Santana's gunna struggle either way but wouldnt you much rather have her struggle with you so that you can tell her that everything is going to be okay and its all going to be worth it in the end. Wouldnt you much rather have her turn to you about something she is struggling to cope with, because i know i would. Giving up Beth was the hardest thing i ever had to, and i miss her every day. I miss not seeing her smile everyda, watching her grow up and be happy. Watch her first steps, hear her first words. It hurts bro, and i know for a fact that Santana is keeping the baby so why would you wanna miss out on something like this, i get as excited as a little girl getting a frickon doll for christmas when Shelby calls me to go and see Beth or something. Your lucky your gunna have it right on your doorstep every single day. If i was you i wouldnt miss out on one little bit, because once its gone your gunna regret every minute you werent there. Santana's my bestfriend i'm gunna be there for her wether you are not."

"What happened to Bro's before hoes?"

"Santana and Quinn are exceptions." Puck said as he stood up. "And i know you care because you have the same sonogram in your locker that Santana had your just to scared to take responsibility...Just think about it man." Puck said walking off, leaving Sam sitting there looking at the floor with tears in his eyes and thinking.

XXXXX

Santana was on her way to glee club when Sam stopped her.

"Hey." He said. Santana raised an eyebrow. "Okay so Puckerman give me a pep talk and it got me thinking. I cant promise anything Santana but i'm going to help you and i really appreciate you giving me the picture" Santana smiled and hugged him.

"thanks Sam" They walked to glee club and Holly holiday was there. She gave them a talk on protected Sex. Santana got pretty awkward about that and then they performed 'do you wanna touch me' which Sam and Santana ended up dancing with eachother in.

**Please review!**


	6. Dont Cha?

**Okay the Santana, Quinn and Rachel with the girls in the background sing for the lads, Santana sings it for Puck and Sam. Puck and Sam have a confrontation over Santana.**

All the Santana, Quinn and Rachel were single, and so were Sam and Finn and they were talking to every other girl in school and some of them werent even nice, causing Quinn, Santana and Rachel to become Jealous. They had to come up with something. Santana liked Puck and Sam and she couldnt decide so she had decided that she would sing for both of them. Santana hadnt told anyone else about the pregnancy and she wasnt going to for a while. Rachel and Quinn were kinda fighting over Finn although Quinn looked like she had more of a chance. Santana was at her locker when Quinn and Rachel walked up to her.

"Are you like friends now?" Santana said sarcasticlly.

"Just listen Santana." Quinn said folding her arms.

"There at it again." Rachel said.

"At what again?" Santana asked knowing full well but felt the need to ask anyway.

"Sam and Finn talking to other girls, look." Quinn said as Santana looked to the end of the hall, and she saw Sam and Finn flirting with other girls.

"We have to do it now." Rachel said.

"Okay its obvious that you two are batteling it out for Finn but i dont have anyone to sing to, i did and now i dont." Santana said closing her locker and facing them.

"Come on Santana your clearly inlove with Puck, everytime you walk past him you blush and when he opens his mouth you do your cute little smile thing." Quinn said.

"Yeah and you and Sam are kinda close." Rachel replied. Santana saw Puck talking to Lauren. She sighed a little and folded her arms and pouted a little.

"Fine." Just then the bell went and they all walked to glee club. "But wait a minute, this song dosnt fit either of you...me on the other hand it fits perfectly." Santana said just before they walked into the choir room.

"Thats not the point Santana." Rachel said as they walked in. They sat together. Half way through Mr Schue talking Rachel put her hand up.

"Mr Schue i'm sorry to interupt you but Quinn, Santana and I have something we'd like to say and with the help of Artie and the rest of the girls we may be able to bring the message across perfectly." Rachel said in her usual annoying way.

"Okay." Mr Schue said confused. The three girls got up and Rachel whispered into Artie's ears as Quinn told the band the music.

"This is for the boys, well mainly Sam, Puck and Finn." Rachel said. Santana rolled her eyes as the three boys looked confused. The music started.

[**Artie]**

OK (ahh)

Yeah (ahh)

Oh, we about to get it just a lil hot and sweaty in this place (oh, baby)

Ladies let's go (uhh)

Soldiers let's go (dolls)

Let me talk to y'all and just you know

Give you a little situation... listen (fellas)

[**Artie]**

Ya see this get hot

Everytime I come through when I step up in the spot (are you ready)

Make the place sizzle like a summertime cookout

Prowl for the best chick

Yes I'm on the lookout (let's dance)

Slow banging shorty like a belly dancer with it

Smell good, pretty skin, so gangsta with it (oh, baby)

No tricks only diamonds under my sleeve

Gimme the number

But make sure you call before you leave

[**Santana]**

I know you like me (I know you like me)

I know you do (I know you do)

That's why whenever I come around

She's all over you (she's all over you)

I know you want it (I know you want it)

It's easy to see (it's easy to see)

And in the back of your mind

I know you should be on with me (babe)

**Santana done a sexy dance on the piano staring at Puck, Lauren and Sam didnt look to impressed.**

**Girls:]**

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?

Don't cha?

Don't cha?

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?

Don't cha?

Don't cha?

**They all done a little dance.**

**Rachel**

Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)

Leave it alone (leave it alone)

'Cause if it ain't love

It just ain't enough to leave my happy home (my happy home)

Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)

You have to play fair (you have to play fair)

See I don't care

But I know she ain't gonna wanna share

**Rachel went to Finn and flirted around him, making Quinn jealous.**

[**girls:]**

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?

Don't cha?

Don't cha?

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?

Don't cha?

Don't cha?

**They then repeated the same sexy dance.**

[**Quinn]**

I know she loves you (I know she loves you)

I understand (I understand)

I'd probably be just as crazy about you

If you were my own man

Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime)

Possibly (possibly)

Until then old friend

Your secret is safe with me

**Quinn also went over to Finn, making Rachel jealous.**

[**Chorus:]**

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?

Don't cha?

Don't cha?

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?

Don't cha?

Don't cha?

When they finished everyone was clapping apart from Finn, Sam, Lauren and Puck and there was some tention between Rachel and Quinn and Sam and Puck. After glee Santana went to walk to her next period when Sam caught up with her.

"Are you serious?" He said stopping her.

"About what?" Santana said looking a little confused.

"You sang that to Puck, i thought we were..."

"Were what? Dating? Because i dont think Dating is talking to every other girl in this school." Santana said a bit frustrated.

"Your having my kid." Sam said quietly.

"And you didnt want much to do with it."

"Dont do that to me Santana."

"I just have okay...I like you Sam i really do i wanna be a family with you but my feelings for Puck are stronger, i only really got with you to distract me, and then i realized i really liked you and then i got pregnant with you."

"So i was just a distraction...thanks Santana, thanks alot, you know what i dont want anything to do with you or this baby!" Santana had tears fall down her face, Puck saw and walked up to them.

"Whats going on?" He asked confused.

"Nothing, you can have her, you two were ment to be right." Sam said walking off.

"Dude, just wait a minute." Puck said pulling him back.

"Get of my man!" Sam said pushing him.

"Hey dont push me bro!" Puck said pushing him back.

"Did you know i was her distraction from you, do you know she cares about you more and she's having my kid!" Sam yelled with people looking so they new Santana was pregnant. "Who did you tell first?" Sam said to Santana upset.

"What?" Santana askd confused wiping away the tears.

"Who did you tell first?" Sam said again angry.

"...Puck." Santana said looking down and feeling bad. She has never been so weak before.

"She cares about you more!" Sam said angry to Puck.

"And thats my fault?" Puck said as he felt as if he was being blamed.

"Yeah it kinda is, if you didnt get into her pants 24/7 she wouldnt be love you!" Sam said angry.

"Dont turn this around on me dude! So she prefers me over you, so what the only thing you should be worrying about is your kid!" Puck said. Santana felt so small.

"Guys stop." Santana said.

"Stay out of it! You've done enough, i hope you and your mistake live a good life!" Sam said.

"Dont say that man." Puck said pushing him with anger and defense. Sam pushed him back and it turned into a fist fight, Santana tried to break them up but couldnt, Finn ran up to them as he saw his two bestfriends fight and broke them up. Sam looked at Santana.

"Were done." He said to her before walking off with Finn, who patted Puck on the shoulder. Santana started to cry and Puck grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"Told you i have your back." Puck said still hugging a crying Santana.

"What am i going to do? I cant do this alone." Santana said looking at him. He wiped the tears away.

"Your not i'm going to help you just like everyone else." Puck said. Santana smiled and Lauren walked over.

"I hope this isnt what i think it is?" Lauren said angry. Santana scoffed.

"Stay out of it." Santana said bitchy mainitaing her self again.

"Do you want me to fracture your other wrist beyonce?" Lauren said getting closer. Santana rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Lauren back off! You dont know what she's going through"

"Other than being the casual slut she is trying to bag everyone elses men, its not happening here." Lauren said bitchy.

"Looks like it already has" Lauren looked confused, Santana looked at Puck and raised and eyebrow. "Were done!" Puck said to Lauren, who looked shocked and walked off.

"You didnt have to do that." Santana said smiling.

"Your glad i did." Puck said smirking.

"Thats true." santana replied, as Puck kissed her.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review! :D **


	7. I wanna know what love is

**Okay set a couple weeks after regionals, Puck goes to Santana's docotors appointment and other stuff! REVEIW!**

It had been a couple weeks, the glee cast had won Regionals, Everyone in the school new about Santana's pregnancy due to Sam being so angry and loud about it. Lauren Quit glee club because Puck broke up with her and Kurt came back completeing the full 12 members. There was a lot of tension between Sam and Santana but they both seem to manage it. Puck and Santana are not dating, because Santana still has feelings for Sam, but they are pretty close. Santana was almost 4 months pregnant, She had a small bump, but it was visible and you could clearly tell that she was pregnant. Quinn felt bad for her as she went through the same thing and decided to help her out. Brittany was excited she couldnt wait and everyone else were just as supportive as they were to Quinn. Santana was in the cafateria and she took a seat were she usually sits, on the cool table with Quinn, Brittany, and a few other cheerleaders. Next to them was the other cool table for the boys. Were Puck, Sam, Finn, Artie and Mike sat. Sam and Puck were totally fine with eachother.

"So Santana were all going the mall after School wanna come?" Brittany said smiling. Although they were not cheerios anymore they were still very close with most of them and still hung out with them.

"Oh i cant, i have an ultrasound after school, we could hang out another time." Santana said eating her salad. Brittany frowned a little.

"Okay." she then sweetly.

"Who are you going with?" Quinn said to her as the other girls were talking about other things.

"By myself I guess, my mom cant go and neither can my dad and Sam dosnt want to talk to me so." She replied not really caring.

"Oh that must suck." Quinn said.

"are you finding out what your having?" Brittany asked excited.

"Sure." Santana said smiling.

"I think its a boy." Quinn said smiling.

"No I think its a girl." Brittany replied.

"One of you are right." Santana said smiling at her friends.

"Lets put money on it." Quinn said joking about.

"Put money on what?" Brittany asked confused.

"Never mind." Quinn said smiling.

It was time for Geography and Santana took her seat which was at the back next to Puck, on the table beside them was Artie and Brittany, and infront was Mike and Quinn. At the front was Tina and Mercedes. Santana took her seat first, she sat back and put her hands on her little bump, then watching Puck walk up to his seat, he looked so hot and studly. Santana tried not to smile but she couldnt. When he took a seat she sat up straight.

"Sup buddy." Puck said joking around and pushing her a little.

"Oh Shutup." Santana said sarcastic.

"Ouch." Puck replied smiling as they opened their books. "What are you doing after school?" Puck asked not doing the teacher's work.

"I have three options, go the mall with the girls, go and find out what my baby is, or hang out with you...think i will take the second one." She said sarcaticlly.

"Who are you going with?" Puck asked smiling, looking at her.

"No one." She replied smiling, before Puck could say anything She spoke again. "Will you come with me, i kinda panic when i'm alone." She said shyly.

"Sure." Puck said smiling.

"Santana, Noah stop talking." The teacher said.

"Its Puck." Puck said, he hated being called Noah.

"Its Noah." The teacher said back, Puck just scoffed. Santana giggled a little.

In glee club, Sam had sat next to Santana which Santana thought was odd, She didnt say anything she just sat there uncomfortable. Half way through gleeclub when Mr Schue offered for someone to sing, Sam got up and sang i want to know what love is by Forgeigner. It was clearly for Santana and she sat there feeling awakward. Puck could see she was feeling awakward. After glee Santana rushed to her locker to put her bag away and wanted to be in Puck's truck on the way to the hospital without having to run into Sam. That didnt happen.

"I didnt sing that for you, I sang it for my kid, you hurt me Santana and i dont think i can forgive you but i care about my kid." Sam said simply before walking off, leaving Santana feeling really bad. She saw Puck and walked to him before getting into his truck and driving to the hospital. When they arrived Santana was pretty excited.

They were in there for at least 30 minutes and when Santana came out she was even happier. Puck drove her home.

"Thanks for taking me." Santana said smiling.

"No problem." Puck replied. Santana then leaned in and kissed him. They were sat there for atleast 5 minutes kissing eachohter, although they werent dating. Santana got out the car and smiled at Puck as he drove out of her drive and she opened her door. She saw her mom there who had just come home from work.

"Hey Mija, Tell me everything. What are we having?" Her mother said excited and happy.

"Were having a girl mom." Santana replied. Her mother hugged her.

"Aww i cant wait to get some shopping done." Her mother said walking off and in a happy mood. Santana walked into her bedroom and sat on her bed.

She took out her phone and started texting.

_Its a girl :D _

She sent it to three people, Brittany, Quinn and Sam. She only got two replies.

_Yay i was right! She is going to be Pretty! -Brittany_

_Awww Congrats, I'm glad i didnt put my money on it haha-Quinn._

Santana was upset that she didnt get a reply from Sam, but she also didnt care. She sat there smiling and couldnt wait to start shopping and decorating.


End file.
